


Hula-hooping Violinists

by Radiose



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, 沙雕, 现代paro, 米扎flo萨
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: inspired by 双琴侠：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av34308052安可：https://weibo.com/6650652367/GFjfQjImM?type=comment





	Hula-hooping Violinists

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by 双琴侠：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av34308052  
> 安可：https://weibo.com/6650652367/GFjfQjImM?type=comment

“安东尼奥！安东尼奥！快来我要给你看个东西！”萨列里捏了捏鼻梁，放下手里的乐谱去给他的小天才开门。刚一开门就是一台手机怼到他眼前，他下意识往后弯腰，试图看清那上面的画面。  
萨列里挑起一边眉毛，又看了看手机上那个小女生。她一边转着呼啦圈一边拉小提琴，发挥得不太完美，但正常的评价标准显然也不适用于这种条件下。  
“所以……你想让我们也试试，然后拍个视频传到网上去？”萨列里觉得自己不太懂天才的世界。  
“是的，多好玩啊！”莫扎特抬头看他，眼神——或者说眼眶上的金箔忽闪忽闪。

莫扎特叽叽喳喳地对着镜头介绍了一下前情：“……所以我决定邀请我身边这位安东尼奥萨列里大师一起来试试。但我觉得大师一定没问题的，毕竟昨天晚上腰扭得那么厉害……”  
大师脸色黑了。大师掏出了小刀。镜头倒了下去，画面一片混乱。  
……总之这段最后上传之前被剪掉了。

“我先来。”莫扎特说，像上台演出一般对着镜头鞠了个花哨的躬。  
然后他一手举起小提琴，一手扶起呼啦圈，琴弓因为没地方放了被叼在嘴里。他夸张地扭了下腰，呼啦圈在他腰间颤颤巍巍地转了两圈，勉强稳定住了。莫扎特一取下琴弓就开始笑：“天呐哈哈哈哈哈，这好痒！”  
他笑得两手都在发抖，身子摇摆，琴弓歪歪斜斜地从琴弦上滑过，却保持了合适的力道与角度，除了有些颤抖，与他平时拉出的琴声别无二致。  
萨列里像过去的无数次一样沉醉于莫扎特的音乐中。他似乎是为音乐而生的，单凭本能就知道该如何掌控那些乐器。  
他有些过分沉醉了，没注意到莫扎特离他越来越近，直到……“哎哟！”萨列里的肚子上被呼啦圈撞了一下，他颤抖地捂着肚子蹲了下去。  
“安东尼奥，对不起啦！我只是想离您近一点！”莫扎特连忙过来扶住他，萨列里却觉得自己要被他和他的音符，但主要还是他的呼啦圈一起杀死了。

……于是拍摄又中断了一会。

轮到萨列里站到镜头前时他内心充斥着悔恨，自己为什么要现场表演被莫扎特碾压？当然是演奏方面的，呼啦圈这部分他觉得自己应该不会输。  
“我帮您拿着小提琴！”莫扎特伸出一只手，帮他扶住琴头。萨列里歪着脑袋夹住琴，一手拿着琴弓，看了他一眼。  
萨列里先把呼啦圈转起来，塑料圈平稳地在他腰上一圈圈转着。他表情也毫无变化，从莫扎特手中接过琴。他把琴弓搭上去，开始拉琴。  
第一个音有点跑调，毕竟还是不习惯。他马上就调整了回来，但这个瑕疵还是被莫扎特听到了，他又笑起来，萨列里边转呼啦圈边拉琴，有点手忙脚乱，还是从百忙之中抽出时间瞪了他一眼。  
萨列里成功地、无功无过地拉完了这一曲，停住呼啦圈放下琴的时候莫扎特就扑过来拥抱他，他喘着气，用还拿着琴弓的手搂住了莫扎特的腰。  
“我说大师一定没问题的吧！好了大家记得订阅我们的频道，有什么新玩法评论里告诉我哦！”莫扎特说完，转头在萨列里脸侧印下一个吻。

莫扎特晚上要和萨列里一起开一个音乐会，他弹钢琴，萨列里指挥交响乐队。  
现在他坐在化妆间里，一边在脸上用金粉画出精致的图案，一边看上次视频底下的评论。  
“视频结尾亲大师（1/1）”  
“今天沃菲秀恩爱了吗？秀了。”  
“哈哈哈哈安可的时候也这么玩好不好啊！”  
“你什么时候说过大师一定没问题了？我们又错过了什么狗粮？？”  
嗯？莫扎特停下动作，又往回滑了点，把那条评论又读了一遍，切出应用，发消息给自己的助理：“康丝坦斯？”  
“亲爱的康康？”  
“在吗？”  
“去趟我家把呼啦圈带来好不好呀？”

晚上的音乐会很成功，萨列里带着乐团和莫扎特向观众们鞠躬致谢的时候松了口气。表演得都很好，莫扎特也是超越了他自身的好，接下来安可再演两首，音乐会就圆满结束了，他想。  
萨列里回到后台，再上台，准备演安可曲目。  
却发现观众雷动的掌声和欢呼主要是朝着他身后去的。他一扭头，发现莫扎特不知道什么时候也回了后台，跟着他走出来，肩上还扛着两个呼啦圈。  
……他是玩上瘾了还怎么着？！  
莫扎特轻车熟路站上指挥台，示意大家安静一下：“我和萨列里大师接下来给大家表演一个小游戏。有订阅我的油管频道的应该知道。是的。”他对着底下的笑声颔首，“那我们来玩吧？”他笑着朝萨列里走去，边走边把外套脱了，随手丢在指挥台的扶手上。  
萨列里丢给他一个不赞成的眼神，但也把自己的燕尾服外套脱掉，就近放在琴凳上，只穿着衬衫从莫扎特手里接过呼啦圈。  
“小提琴借我们一下好吗？”莫扎特转身对着第一小提琴眨眨眼，那些女孩子们纷纷递出了琴，萨列里在心里叹了口气。  
“来吧。”莫扎特把琴递给他，单手扶住了呼啦圈。  
“G小调第四十号交响曲？”  
“行吧。”萨列里有点自暴自弃地说。这首交响的第一乐章原本就是他们的安可曲目之一。  
他们一起转起呼啦圈，在身后乐团的乐声中一起拉起了那轻快的调子。

FIN

番外：  
只是莫扎特怎么可能不秀恩爱呢？  
他又渐渐往萨列里那里靠去，两只呼啦圈撞在一起，掉在地上。观众席发出爆笑声，还有人吹起了口哨，乐团里大半的人也笑起来，弦乐器还好，管乐器猝然停了一片，乐声登时七零八落。  
萨列里也忍不住露出了笑容，而这一切演出事故的罪魁祸首笑够了之后，又凑上去，当着所有人的面和他的大师交换了一个吻。

真·FIN


End file.
